Zootopia
Zootopia (released under the name Zootropolis in some regions) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated action buddy comedy-drama neo-noir adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 55th Disney animated feature film released. Byron Howard and Rich Moore are the two directors of this animated feature, with Jared Bush as co-director. This film is about two characters that become unlikely partners consisting of a rabbit police officer named Judy Hopps and a red fox con artist named Nick Wilde. They embark on an adventure investigating the mystery of vanishing predator civilians. The film was originally released in other countries by Disney in order to take advantage of school holidays. It was released in Denmark on February 11, 2016, followed by a release in Belgium on February 14, 2016. It was then released in several more European nations in February as well as places in South America around the same month. It was finally released in North America on March 4, 2016. The film has broken opening day records in France and Poland for biggest opening for a Disney/Pixar film with a gross total $8.7 million and $1.2 million respectively in U.S. dollars. The film also received critical acclaim by critics and viewers alike and has become the fourth highest grossing film in 2016 and the highest grossing animated film of the same year. It opened to a record-breaking box office success in several countries and earned a worldwide gross of a total of over $1.024 billion U.S. dollars overall. The American Film Institude has chosen this movie to be one of the top films of 2016 and went on to win several awards. Including an Academy Award, Golden Globe, Critics' Choice Movie Award and Annie Award for Best Animated Feature Film, as well as receiving a nomination for the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film. It's also got a huge following towards a fandom known as the furry fandom where the film revolves of an all-star cast consisting of all anthropomorphic animals which the fandom is known to cater to dedicate to. A digital marketing company, Allied Integrated Media, was contracted by Disney to reach out to members of the furry fandom on Meetup, encouraging them to post photos of themselves in their fursuits on social media, with the movie hashtag, as a form of viral marketing for the movie. Considerably free advertising, it's also what made the film succeed in box offices. In India, this movie originally came out in theaters the same day in North America, but only in English. It was also released on home video, but only in English. However, on Early September of 2017, all of that changed when it was eventually announced an official Hindi dub would finally see the light of day for television airing and it would be shown on Movies OK. Over more than a year later after the original release in theaters. The Hindi dub was produced with a full cast by Disney Character Voices International Inc. and Blue Whale Entertainment, starring the voices of Neshma Chemburkar and Damandeep Singh Baggan who performed for the main protagonists, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde respectively. It was directed by Vijendra Rajput, who also voiced for McHorn and the Drill Instructor. It premiered on a Sunday of September 17, 2017 at 12:00PM on the network, and was watched and enjoyed by many viewers alike acorss the country. Voice Cast References *Behind the Hindi Voice on Facebook External Links This page is also available in the Hindi version of this wiki. Category:2016 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films